


To the Horizon

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated oneshots not centered around any pairings. Most, if not all, are prompts I filled on Tumblr.





	1. Betrayal!

**Author's Note:**

> anon sent: "chocobros lulz adventures. no car, just camping, eat what they hunt, but one day the hair products meet their ends... drama(?)"

It was a toss up most days, who would wake up first between Gladio and Ignis.

That day it was Gladio.

Going through his morning routine, he pushed his hair back with some hair gel, tossing the empty container in with their trash. Ignis was just stirring when he went out for a morning jog and bit of training.

When he came back, everyone was awake, and they were all grumpy and turned nasty looks on him. “The hell’s with those faces?”

“Exhibit A,” Ignis stated, and Prompto held up the freshly empty jar of hair gel, “The last of the hair gel, gone. Exhibit B.” Prompto then stood on the tips of his toes behind Ignis, pointing at the softspoken man’s hair laying flat. Ignis said nothing about it, just stared sternly at Gladio for a moment, “Exhibit C.”

Prompto moved behind Noctis and loosely grabbed at his long and pin straight hair, holding it out to the sides like how he wore it spiked, and letting it fall heavily back into place.

“Exhibit D.” Ignis carried on, and Prompto pointed at his own hair, half of which kept slipping forward to cover his eye. “And lastly… Exhibit E.” Prompto stepped up behind Gladio and picked at his hair as it lightly spiked and kept slicked back from his face.

“Yes, Exhibit E. The man with the shortest hair, which doesn’t reach his eyes. And he used the last of the hair gel.”

“…So?”

“So… Any one of the three of us could have gotten much more use out of that last bit than you.”

“Not my fault you guys keep your hair long enough to get in the way. Cut your hair.”

“Treason!” Noctis shouted dramatically. “Get him!”

“Good luck! At least I can see!” Gladio taunted with a laugh, turning tail to let them give chase.


	2. The Infant Prince pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent: "noctis turns into a baby because yeah, so the chocobros or luna, or chocobros and luna, have to take care of him"

The once-20-year-old Prince of Lucis sat on a sleeping bag way too large for him, looking up at his companions who now loomed over him. Instead of the young man he should be, however, it was now instead a baby that was watching them, with large curious eyes.

When Ignis had woken up first, something had seemed amiss, but it had taken him a moment to realize what it had been. He had then taken to waking Gladio and Prompto and pointing out their dilemma, then to the other tent which held Luna and her Messengers Umbra and Pryna.

Now the tent was crowded with three men, a woman, a baby, and two dogs, but no one dared let Noctis out of the tent looking like that. What if someone in someway _saw_?

“He’s cute, but, uh, what… what do we do with him?” Prompto asked, laughing nervously. “I have no clue how to care for a baby.”

“Ignis already raised ‘im once,” Gladio tendered.

“He was three and I was six. That was quite a bit different,” Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses.

“Lady Lunafreya, I bet you’re great with kids!”

“ _Children_ , yes. But I’m afraid I’ve never even held a baby before…”

“You’re all hopeless,” Gladio grumbled, and he walked over to the baby Noctis, who seemed to be somewhere around nine months old now. Picking him up, Gladio bounced him and the child prince giggled happily and threw his arms up in the air, suddenly full of life now that they were done staring and talking and were finally playing with him.

“…Gladio… you’re…?”

“I have a baby sister, remember? I was 8 when she was born, who do you think watched her most of the time?”

“Great! So that settles it! Gladio gets to watch baby Noct while we find out what happened and how to fix it!”

“Oi, Prompto! You’re staying with me! Ignis and the lady can handle this without you.”

“But-”

“Someone’s gotta buy diapers and formula and clothes for this guy.”

“Clothes?” Prompto suddenly perked up, and his eyes brimmed with excitement. “I get to buy… baby clothes… Yes! _Please_  let me take lots of pictures! I’m gonna buy the cutest things! Oh! I hope I can find chocobo pajamas~”

Luna and Ignis stood at the edge of the tent, watching the scene numbly.

“…Ignis, let us hurry.”

“Yes, before Prompto takes the last of his dignity from him…”


	3. The Infant Prince pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent: "noctbaby pt II; the magic ends and recovers his adult body abd breaks his baby clothes... in front of the bros and luna (?)"

“Hold on, hold on, let me get one more photo, he just looks so cute right now!”

The baby Noctis wore a one piece snapsuit of yellow with orange feet and a hood styled as a chocobo’s head. His black hair poked out starkly from under the yellow, and his bright blue eyes watched the camera curiously. Stepping back, Prompto gave Luna a thumbs’ up and a grin.

Smiling patiently, Luna nodded and held her trident in front of her. “Alright, let us hope this is the right spell.”

“What if it isn’t?” Gladio asked.

“Then probably nothing will happen.”

“It’s that ‘probably’ I’m worried about…”

Ignoring that, Luna simply set into her spellcasting, done with waiting.

As the spell was worked, Noctis began to glow, and it became so bright it was impossible to look at him any longer. When the spell was done and the light had cleared and everyone could see again, the first feeling among the group was elation.

It worked!

Noctis in his proper age sat there on the floor of the hotel, looking around in confusion.

The problem was that chocobo outfit had not grown and transformed with him. Most of the seams had split and torn, and the shredded outfit was clinging pitifully to his toes and was trapped under his leg.

Luna stared at him for a long time in shock before she all of a sudden remembered herself and yelped and turned around, covering her eyes and blushing madly.

“It’s… good to see you as yourself again, Noct,” Ignis spoke through a strained smile.

“Thank god, now he can go back to wiping his own ass again.”

“NOT THE CHOCOBO PAJAMAS!” Prompto cried, falling dramatically to his knees and pulling the remnants free. “HOW COULD YOU!?” he held them out to Noctis, fake tears in his eyes.

“…Would someone like to tell me why I fell asleep in a tent and woke up naked in a hotel with everyone acting like freaks? Because this isn’t funny. And… do I taste… peas?”


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent: "Something angsty? Like Ignis and the guys coming back to Noct's room after he wakes up and he learns Luna died and comforting him? I live for angst."

“H-Hey, Noct, how you feeling?” Prompto asked timidly as he approached the bed where his friend sat.

Noctis took in a shuddering breath and looked up sharply then quickly back down to hide his tear stained face. He quickly closed up the notebook he had shared with Luna, and as his eyes alighted again on the familiar design that once brought him comfort, instead it clouded his vision once more with tears and his hand trembled over it.

He couldn’t answer. Not because he didn’t have one, as he very unapologetically felt like shit at that moment. But because his throat was closed tight with emotion, tears nearly choking him and leaving him silent. He shook his head, the only response he could give.

“…Yeah… That was, a stupid question… Is there, can I do anything for you? Get you anything? You, you must be hungry, right? I’ll get you some food.”

“Make sure it’s something light,” Ignis softly advised.

“Right, will do.”

After Prompto left the room, a heavy weight seemed to settle in the air. Finally, Gladio spoke, “I know shit’s tough right now. It is for all of us. But we gotta know what the next move is.”

Noctis laughed bitterly, the sound hoarse and barely recognizable. “…Can’t stop now. I know that… But, can’t move just yet, either…”

“Your injuries were severe,” Ignis offered. “We’ll rest here until you’re healed, or until it’s no longer safe here. Whichever happens first.”

“…Yeah.”


End file.
